


Coffee and Cake and... The Underground Crime Ring?

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Cake and Blood [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baker Hunk, Bakery and crime ring au, Hunk knows everything, Lotor is in too deep, M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lotor sometimes forgets Hunk knows more than he lets on. Being friends with an underground fighter and a hitman do that.





	Coffee and Cake and... The Underground Crime Ring?

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Hunk dating some high end criminal.

“Lotor?”  
.  
.  
.  
Shit, he had forgotten that he was in the Lion’s Mane Bakery. Lotor looked at Hunk who was standing behind the counter, carrying a look of concern. The tense slowly left Lotor’s body, a small smile already in place.

“Do forgive me, Hunk. I was lost in thoughts of business,” He says, knowing Hunk wouldn’t push but also wouldn’t believe him. Afterall, he did seem to know who Lotor really was. Thoughts of two weeks ago flashed through his head. When he had heard of the break in, he wasted no time pulling strings to have the would-be thief placed in a very certain cell, with a very certain “friend” of Lotor’s. A week later, the man was dead. The next day, when Lotor visited the bakery, Hunk had hugged him, then promptly whispered, “Don’t do something like that again.” before letting go. 

Lotor hadn’t known what to think, surely Hunk wasn’t involved in anything that would dirty his hands. He got his answer when the flower shop owner from the next building walked in, seemingly too friendly with Hunk. 

Lance. Someone who everyone knew was not as innocent as he acted. 

“Lance and I have been friends for years,” Hunk had said, not paying any mind to Lance clinging to him, or the look Lance was giving Lotor, one that said, “One fuck up and you’re dead.”

It seemed Hunk had friends all over the place; hackers, snipers, dirty cops, underground fighters, oh, he did not miss the look Keith gave him the first day he came in, recognizing him instantly. Those fights were a thrill to watch. 

Blinking, he looked at Hunk again, who did not look all to pleased. “What do you recommend today?”

Hunk’s lips formed a thin line before turning away. “I have just the thing. Just out of the oven a few hours ago.” He worked silently, Lotor knowing that he was mad at him. He must have heard of the new deals going around. “Here.” Hunk set a plate of what looked like a cake and coffee. He couldn’t tell what tell what kind of cake. He picked up the plate and the fork before taking a bite. 

It was…. sweet? Yes, sweet and a bit spicy. Lotor looked at Hunk, whose gaze had softened. Lotor felt a pang of guilt, something he had been feeling more and more when he was around Hunk. “Thank you….”

Hunk sighed softly before shoulders slumping. “I can’t stop you but please be careful.” 

Why did it have to be this way? Maybe if his father hadn’t been the head of the underground, maybe if he had run away like he wished years ago, he could properly be with Hunk. Right now, if people knew, the chances of Hunk winding up dead would go up significantly. 

Lotor gave Hunk a smile, a real one, before paying for the food. This was okay for now. He was fine with now be selfish for once. Taking Hunk away would only cause trouble, between him and Hunk and between all of Hunk’s friends. He didn’t want hurt hi-

Lotor was pulled out of his thoughts by Hunk’s hands, cupping his face. He blinked before relaxing looking into Hunk’s eyes. Hunk smiled softly before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Please, be safe,” He says softly before grinning, “You’re my favorite customer.”

Lotor turns red before grabbing his coffee and plate, walking to a table and sitting, ignoring Hunk’s soft laughter. He let himself smile as he begins to eat. Just a bit longer and he would ask him, he wanted everything to be perfect. Yes, He was now certain that he was in too deep.


End file.
